


Suspicious Silence

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Guro, Multi, Urination, casual guro, consensual guro, various methods of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: A lot of lively laughter and excited screams had been audible from the children’s room earlier, as they’d invited over some friends from school today, but for some time now it had been suspiciously quiet, so Asami decided to check in on them. What she found was a bloody mess.





	Suspicious Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подозрительная тишина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845257) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



A lot of lively laughter and excited screams had been audible from the children’s room earlier, as they’d invited over some friends from school today, but for some time now it had been suspiciously quiet, so Asami decided to check in on them. What she found was a bloody mess.

Stark naked Miku was hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room, but not on a rope: Miku’s luxuriant floor-length hair, that had always been a source of her pride she had been growing and grooming for most of her life, had now been aptly used to end that life by being tied into a fancy intricate noose around the girl’s neck. Its soft and almost comforting squeeze had worked wonderfully for a slow and agonizing death, ensuring that Miku’s last dance would be properly long and spectacular.

And although by now there was no sign of life left in the hanged girl’s eyes, the show was going on as her body kept uncontrollably kicking about to the upbeat music still playing from the stereo system heedless of the performer’s death, and what seemed like a good dozen of egg vibrators had helped with that too, shoved into the girl’s pussy as deep as her womb, judging by how far the visible bulges stirring in her belly went. Their remote controller set to maximum power was lying on the floor beside a knocked-over chair; Miku probably hadn’t even had to jump, as the moment she turned the vibration on the sudden influx of stimulation had to have made it impossible to keep standing and her legs had kicked the chair aside all by themselves.

Miku had given up the control of her body to let its dance be led only by the music and overwhelming sensations, and whether she’d dropped the controller deliberately or it had simply fallen out of her hands, it had meant that there was no way to stop the vibration even after she’d reached a climax. In a bit of foresight Miku’s labia had been fastened with a number of staples to secure the sex toys inside, so they just continued to diligently perform their job, never letting the girl’s last orgasm subside, not only until her last moment, but after her death too. It seemed like Miku’s body failed to notice that her brain was already dead and so just kept shaking to the sound of the music in a mix of unending agony and orgasm.

In fact, Miku’s dance was not only unhindered by her own death, but enhanced by it, as instead of conducting her performance she’d let herself dissolve in it, resulting in the purest form of dancing, the sensations of the body turned directly into its movements with no mediation from the dancer herself. Of course the simplistic and random jerking of a dying body could not hope to compete with living dancers’ skill and technique, but it beat out them by displaying a level of naturalness only achievable in death, and that naturalness was where the true beauty of Miku’s performance lay.

Another sight to behold was a figure of three, or rather two and a half bodies on the floor. Piko was lying on his back, smothered by Flower sitting on his face, his hands tightly clenching the waist of another girl, whose lower half was mounting his dick, in their death grip. Much like Miku his limbs were still occasionally jerking, effectively making him continue fucking the halved corpse, even if not very actively. A usb cable appearing from under the boy’s butt gave away that he also had some kind of a toy inside of him, the vibration of which was somewhat adding to his erratic movements. Though being a nice kid, in his final moments he’d probably been more focused not on receiving pleasure, but on giving it by licking Flower’s pussy. Asami wondered if it’d been Piko giving Flower a cunilingus in gratitude for her smothering him or Flower smothering him in gratitude for him giving her a cunilingus. Why not both, though?

Either way, as nice as it had to have felt, Flower had seemed more interested in another type of fun. With her belly cut open, she’d dragged her internal organs out, probably taking some time to play with each one before moving on to the next. Asami entered the room just in time to witness Flower fascinatedly stare at her still beating heart in her own hand for a moment before the life in her eyes faded away. The heart outlived Flower herself, producing some erratic beats, almost as if positively thrilled to be forcefully ripped out by the hands of the very girl whose life it has always been supporting.

For all the years since even before Flower was born her heart had tirelessly kept pumping her blood without breaks and days off all just to keep her alive. So the girl killing herself, wilfully destroying the very life to which the heart’s whole existence was devoted, already felt like a deserved reward for its hard work. But on top of that the way in which she’d done it, with death directly caused by ripping the heart out, meant that Flower had recognized how indispensable that organ was for her life and appreciated it enough to make it the centerpiece of her death. If the heart had a mind of its own, it would probably enjoy such an end even more than Flower herself. So as if to show how glad it was, Flower’s heart kept excitedly beating in her dead hand, even as the girl’s body lifelessly fell down with her face landing right inside that other girl’s lower half which Piko kept fucking.

Speaking of which, whose half it was anyway? Following a trace of even more spilt viscera, Asami discovered the missing upper half belonged to Gumi and was relaxedly lying in the far corner of the bed reading a book on the screen of her phone. The girl had always been the quiet and nerdy type, so it was no surprise that she’d taken being cut in half as an opportunity to have a read in peace without having to worry about whatever the other kids were doing with her lower body. Gumi’s eyes were staring at the text auto-scrolling on her phone with the same blank expression she always wore, so it was impossible to tell if she was already dead or just pretending to be so that the noisier kids left her alone. But even if her defiantly indifferent attitude made it clear how much she didn’t find any fun in dying, surely she was still able to enjoy it in her own way, taking comfort in the realization that no one would be able to bother her ever again; if it was for the sake of eternal rest, then she could even briefly endure the annoyance of being cut in half.

Another child who’d stuck to his habits until the end was Asami’s own son. Sitting on the edge of the bed Len was enthusiastically playing some video game, or at least he had to have been, until the necktie tied extra tight around his neck had slowly but surely strangled him to death. Yet even after that he perfectly retained the impression, as if too consumed with the game to even notice he’d already died. Not only did his vacant gaze still glued to the screen look not dissimilar to how he always used to be too absorbed in his game to pay attention to the world around, but the residual twitching in Len’s fingers also kept pushing some sticks and buttons on the controller in his hands. 

Thus, unlike the real counterpart, the in-game version of Len was still very much alive, vigorously slashing a neverending onslaught of enemies. And although Asami couldn't approve her son’s obsessive affection for video games, she had to admire his ingenuity, as Len had arranged himself to become so wholly immersed in the game that he essentially only existed inside of it now. If there was such a thing as the ultimate gaming experience, that must have been it.

Of course, it wouldn’t have been possible if not for his twin sister’s support. Quite literally, as with all of her limbs cut off Rin had become a comfy pillow for her brother. Not only had resting his back against her corpse have to have been a pleasant sensation as long as Len remained alive, but it was also what allowed him to maintain an almost upright position and keep his eyes on the screen after death. But that was not all of it, as Rin’s limbs weren’t just tossed away as useless, instead her arms were shoved into her pussy shoulder first and elbow deep and her legs similarly shoved into her ass, ruthlessly tearing both of her holes apart. 

With Rin’s torso positioned upside down behind Len’s back, her arms sticking up out of her pussy were wrapped around his neck, hands meeting on his chest one over the other, as if holding her brother in a delicate embrace. And her legs were casually hanging down from his shoulders, occasionally nudged by their jerking, which made it look like Rin was idly dangling her feet. Finally, her head was also cut off and impaled with its neck onto her brother’s dick. There was no doubt that Rin’s tongue had been devoted to pleasuring Len until her very last moment, but even when its movements had completely ceased, thanks to Rin’s convenient position, her lifeless eyes were still observing her brother’s game, making it look like even after dying she never stopped wholeheartedly rooting for him.

The whole arrangement was so sweet and endearing; Asami heard a lot about children in other families fighting like cat and dog, and was glad to see that hers were nothing like that. Maybe it was because they were twins, but instead of spitefully killing each other in an unseemly quarrel like other siblings often ended up, Len and Rin had ended their lives on the same wavelength and their death only served to further strengthen their bond. The scenery of her children bereft of life, but never of love, made Asami feel a sense of pride as a mother, but more so than that it just made her genuinely happy for them to get along so well. It had been hard all-consuming work to raise two children all by herself after her husband decided to celebrate their birth with a parachuteless jump, but seeing them complete their lives in such a wholesome way made it totally worth the effort.

Still, given how intricate the twins’ setup was, someone had to have helped them with it. And of course who else could it be but Tianyi, the kindest soul Asami had ever known. After everything she’d seen the woman hadn’t expect to find any of the children still being alive, but it seemed like Tianyi’s selflessness went so far as foregoing her own death just for the sake of making sure her friends had their best experience with theirs. Even if both of Asami’s children were most certainly already dead, Tianyi was kneeling on the floor kissing Rin’s lips and sucking the tip of Len’s dick protruding from them, so that in the slim chance that there was any hint of awareness still left in the twins, they got all the pleasure she could provide. Of course, she didn’t mind pleasuring herself too as long as it didn’t stand in the way of pleasuring others, so in one hand the surviving girl had a cylindrical grater she was fucking herself with and in the other some pliers with which she was pinching her clitoris. Hearing Asami come in, Tianyi shoved the grater inside her pussy and locked the pliers on her clitoris before swallowing the cum in her mouth and turning her face towards the door.

“Who’s there?” she asked, revealing empty eye sockets. A mix of blood and semen was dripping from them in neat rivulets as if crimson tears of joyful self-sacrifice, serving as a perfect adornment for the girl’s angelic face. For not one, but both of her eyes to be in such a state Tianyi must have been eye-fucked by Len and Piko simultaneously, meaning she’d already been blinded when gently putting Rin’s limbs around Len. But even knowing she would never get to admire the beauty of it with her own eyes, Tianyi had still put her whole soul into the arrangement of her friends’ bodies just for their sake alone. And as a result of being guided not by her eyes’, but by her heart’s gaze, she’d created a true masterpiece that Asami found hard to peel her own stare from. Though maybe it was in part because a mother would always consider her children to be the most beautiful.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Asami put down the tray with additional snacks she’d brought, even if it seemed they wouldn’t be necessary anymore. “Just checking in to see if everything’s okay.”

“Ah, oba-san,” Tianyi crawled up to the stereo and felt around for the mute button so that Miku’s musical accompaniment didn’t interfere with the conversation. “Sorry for the mess.”

“It’s alright.” Even though Asami couldn’t suppress a sigh at the prospect of cleaning it all. “I’m glad you all had a fun time,” she added, giving the blinded girl a hand.

“Thank you,” Tianyi replied, standing up unsteadily as the weight of the dangling pliers was pulling on her clitoris. “Please, let me help with the cleaning.”

“You’re such a nice girl,” Asami approvingly patted Tianyi’s head. “I wish my kids were diligent like that. But don’t you have homework to do?”

“They were diligent alright,” Tianyi stood up for her late friends. “We actually already did today’s homework together.”

“Everyone?” Asami wondered, casting another glance over all the children’s corpses. Miku’s body had finally finished its dance as if only waiting for the music to end. Piko’s movements had also ceased and Flower’s heart stopped beating. Gumi never changed her expression, even though her phone had reached the end of the book and turned the screen off. Even Len was still, no more random buttons being pushed left his in-game character to just stand there defenselessly as the enemies kept attacking him, little by little depleting his health bar. Only Rin couldn’t get any more dead than she already was, unless one counted her legs no longer being kicked by her brother’s jerking. “Looks like only you will have a chance to present yours to the teachers tomorrow,” Asami concluded.

“Nowadays we can send it for review over the net,” Tianyi explained. “So we already did that too.”

“That modern tech is scary,” Asami chuckled, “just to think that even after dying you can still get an F”.

“Or an A,” Tianyi countered. “I’m sure your children will get a good grade.”

Asami was about to say something in response, but got interrupted by a notification sound from one of the phones lying on the bedside table.

“Oh, that’s mine”, Tianyi realized, heading towards the sound only to slip on the sprawling guts and fall on the floor, letting out a short scream as the impact made the grater slip halfway out of her pussy and the pliers come off along with her clitoris.

“Can you really help with cleaning?” Asami quickly walked up to hand the phone to Tianyi. “Wait, can you even read it?..”

“No problem,” Tianyi fixed the grater in her pussy before speaking to the phone: “XiaoAI, please read the message.”

“Message from: Japanese Teacher,” a synthesised voice responded. “Very well done, a solid B this time. Your grasp of grammar seem to be progressing naturally, so just keep steadily expanding your vocabulary and you’ll get straight A’s in no time.”

“Huh, seems like that modern tech is also handy,” Asami noted. “Since you seem to be good with it, maybe you can call everyone’s parents and tell them their kids are dead so they don’t worry about them not coming home?”

“Can do,” Tianyi agreed, crawling to Len’s legs and making herself comfortable sitting between them with her back rested against the bed.

“Thanks, I’ll handle the cleaning then”, Asami replied, starting with collecting the dirty dishes. While she was at it, the woman couldn’t help but witness Len’s avatar’s final moments before it fell dead onto the ground and a message appeared in big bloody letters all over the screen: “YOU DIED”. For a moment Asami thought she saw her son react to it with an amused grin, as if saying “yeah, you have no idea.” And even Rin looked like she was glad to see her brother’s game that she was so attachedly rooting for to come to such a conclusion. But of course there was no way either of Asami's children was still alive, so it must have been just her imagination.

Of course, as uninterested as she was in video games, Asami knew enough about them to understand that dying in one, unlike in reality, usually equalled to failure. But her son could hardly have been so arrogant as to seriously think he would be able to beat the game while literally brain dead. And if winning hadn’t been the intention in the first place, then it had to have been to reinforce the death in the real world by also dying in the virtual one. This way the twins might have lost the game, but by doing so they’d surely beaten life, leaving it not a single chance. And looking at all the effort the twins had put to engineer the moment of their greatest triumph to happen not until after their demise, Asami could vividly imagine just how much fun they had derived from the idea of not being around to actually experience the highly anticipated joy of it.

Once the twins had achieved their goal with the game, Asami let herself switch the console off so that the flashing screen didn’t distract her. Usually Len would be upset at her for handling his favorite toy so unceremoniously, but in the current circumstances Asami couldn’t help but notice how the shutdown animation emulating a CRT looked not dissimilar to a flat line of a pulse monitor, as if the fancy box was not at all a toy, but a medical life support device. This way it appeared that what Asami had so abruptly ended was not just her son’s game, but his very life, which she could be confident that he wouldn’t mind. 

And although logically it had to be just a coincidence, Asami decided to consider it as a confirmation that Len was indeed only happy to be deprived of the last remaining semblance of life, when his body chose that very moment to empty its bladder. With Rin’s head still mounting his penis, his urine first filled her mouth, as if even after they were both dead Len was still considerate enough to give his sister a taste, before finally overflowing right onto Tianyi. Feeling the fragrant liquid spreading through her hair, the girl threw her head back to let it flow on her face too, reveling in the tingly feeling of the salty urine filling her empty eye sockets, treating such a surprise gift as a sign of gratitude from her friends for her assistance in their death.

“XiaoAI, please call Gumi’s Mother,” Tianyi told her phone as she started to slowly fuck herself with the grater again, mostly just to keep her free hand busy.

The phone followed the instruction and after a couple of seconds a dry female voice responded: “Hello.”

“Hello,” the girl said. “This is Tianyi.”

“It shows on the screen,” Gumi’s mom pointed out with unconcealed hint of annoyance.

“Right,” Tianyi gulped, the woman’s stern attitude making her somewhat nervous. “I’m just calling to tell that Gumi is dead and won’t be coming home.”

“Is that all?” Gumi’s mom sounded like she didn’t consider the news to be worthy of bothering her with a call.

“Y-yeah,” Tianyi confirmed and was met with a disconnect tone before she could even finish the word. “I guess I should have just texted her,” the girl concluded.

“Like mother, like daughter,” Asami commented, as she has just finished collecting the dirty dishes onto a tray.

Before she could leave the room though another phone signalled receiving a message. Asami came up to the bedside table again, but none of the phones lying on it were lit up, meaning it had to have been the one put with its screen against the wall. Asami picked the phone up and saw that it had the camera app running. “It seems to be filming.”

“Miku set it up to film her dance,” Tianyi answered. “You can stop it with the power button.”

“Okay,” Asami did that, but it also turned the screen off. “Wait…” the woman pushed the button again and saw a lock screen with a photo of Miku kneeling on the ground with her legs spread, holding apart her labia to let a thick stream of semen drip from her pussy into a puddle on the floor. “How do I unlock it now?”

“As far as I know Miku doesn’t lock her phone,” Tianyi said. “So just a swipe will do.”

Asami swiped her finger along Miku’s naked form and indeed it successfully got her to the home screen. From here she didn’t have troubles in opening the notifications and reading the message, which expectedly was from the Japanese teacher.

“How many times do I have to tell you sending porn of yourself along with the homework won’t get you a better grade?” the message said. “Not that you need it anyway, because your work doesn’t have any major issues and is good enough to deserve an A by itself.”

Didn’t he realize, Asami wondered, Miku wasn’t doing it for a better grade, she was just enjoying exhibitionism.

In the meanwhile Tianyi had called Miku’s mother. “Hello, Tianyi, how are you?” a cheerful voice responded. “Is Miku with you? Please tell her that her cousins have come by and want her to come home soon so that they can play with her.”

“I’m fine,” Tianyi said. “Miku won’t be coming home though, she hung herself. But we could send you a video if you want.”

“Oh, that would be great!” the woman replied excitedly. “Haku, Neru, come here. I don’t have a living Miku for you, but I have something better – a video of a dying Miku.”

Tianyi instructed Asami how to send a video and while they were at it another message arrived, this time to Gumi’s phone. Asami took it from the dead girl’s hand and turned the screen on, met with a plain standard wallpaper and a password prompt.

“You don’t happen to know Gumi’s password, do you?”

“She usually unlocked her phone with a fingerprint,” Tianyi replied. “The sensor is in the home button.”

“Aha,” Asami grabbed Gumi’s limp hand and held her fingers against the sensor one after the other, until getting to the right one which unlocked the phone. The message read: “Your grammar is perfect, but the style is very dry. You used a lot of complex or unusual words, which is a great show of your vocabulary, but may also make the text harder to read or appear overly formal, so do keep that in mind. Still a solid A though.”

Good grief, even teachers thought Gumi was too much of a nerd. Asami felt sorry for the girl who was just honestly trying her best. After all, the woman herself used to also be somewhat like that in her school years, which was probably why she was still alive.

“The hell you mean she killed herself?” angry shouting suddenly came from Tianyi’s phone as she’d called Flower’s dad. “Didn’t I beat her enough to hammer it into her head that only I am allowed to kill her? Ungrateful brat! Let her not bother with coming home then.”

“Uhm, of course she’s not coming home,” Tianyi tried to explain, “she’s dead.”

“No, she’s not not coming!” Flower’s dad insisted. “I’m prohibiting her to come!”

“Now that was just twisted,” Asami noted after the call was over. “She should have killed herself long ago if just to spite such a father.”

“This is probably where I’m supposed to say he just loves her in his own way,” Tianyi replied. “But that way is surely twisted.”

With no phones requiring immediate attention for now Asami took the chance to carry the tray with dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash them as Tianyi proceeded to the last call.

“I’m glad to hear he made such wonderful friends,” Piko’s mother said. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“Here,” Tianyi thought to herself, “this is how one is supposed to react to their child’s death, not get all mad.”

When Asami returned to the room with a couple of plastic buckets, Tianyi told her two more phones had signalled receiving messages while the woman was away. Asami then asked Tianyi to collect Flower’s and Gumi’s viscera to the buckets while she would deal with the phones. The girl complied and put her phone aside on the bed before crouching to the bodies on the floor.

“This must be Flower’s,” Asami picked up one of the signalling phones. “It has a cool looking guy with a katana on the wallpaper, so I’m going to assume that’s her boyfriend.”

“Actually, that sounds more like Piko’s phone,” Tianyi replied, feeling around for organs. “The guy must be Gakupo, his senpai from the kendo club.”

“Oh,” Asami uttered. “Any hints on unlocking it?”

“Try connecting it to that USB going from his butt,” Tianyi suggested, pulling Flower’s heart from her hand to throw it into a bucket. “It might recognize a familiar device.”

“That modern tech…”

“Scary, yes,” this time even Tianyi had to agree.

Surprisingly, it actually worked, so Asami could read the message: “This is a nice work, just a little bit short of an A. However, I noticed you using feminine pronouns and general style throughout. It's fine if that's your intention, so long as you're aware of that fact.”

“So he doesn’t just look and act like a girl, but even writes like one,” Asami chuckled before proceeding to the next phone, which showed a bloody pentagram on the screen. “Okay, now I see this one is Flower’s. And it asks for a pin-code.”

“That’s something I don’t know, unfortunately,” Tianyi admitted, pushing Flower’s body aside to get to the viscera under her.

“Hmm… I think I have an idea,” Asami put in all sixes. “Hey, I’m a hacker!” she jokingly proclaimed as the phone accepted the code.

“Your choice of words is good,” Asami read aloud, “but your text is very unstructured and more abstract imagery than a concrete story, despite the task, so I can't give you anything more than a C for it. Also some of what you wrote seems somewhat unsettling. Please know that if you ever need someone to talk to about anything, you can always come to me or any of your other teacher.”

“Now that’s just sad,” Asami commented.

“At least she got a happy ending,” Tianyi preferred to look on the bright side, as she found Flower’s knife and used it to properly cut her intestine off. “Killing herself for her own pleasure before her father could get to her.”

“I have a feeling he never would have actually killed her,” Asami said. “With that feeling of possession he considers to be love, he’d be too afraid to lose her.”

Finally a message appeared on one of Asami’s children’s phones. They were the same model and had the same picture on the wallpaper, which was a photo of the twins themselves in full nude, but playfully covering each other’s sex organs with their hands. Asami wasn’t sure if the twins themselves knew who was who on that photo or which of the phones was whose. After all, with both phones set to face unlock, either of the twins could just grab either of the phones and use it. So Asami pointed the frontal camera at Len’s face as a slightly more convenient target than his sister and unlocked the phone to read the message.

“I can trust that you actually did the work together and not just let one of you do it and the other copy afterwards,” the teacher wrote. “But even if otherwise the work could deserve an A, I’ll still have to give each of you just a B for blatantly sending two identical works. Learn to work independently, you won’t be able to rely on each other forever.”

“Well, that’s where he is wrong”, Asami thought to herself, as she took a photo of her dead children playing on the console together and sent it to the teacher along with a text saying on behalf of the twins: “Or can we?”

The teacher replied within a minute, sending the new message to the other twin’s phone probably just for the fun of it. Playing along Asami used Rin’s face for unlocking this time. “You’ve got me there,” the teacher admitted. “An A for each one then.”

“I told you they’d get a good grade,” Tianyi said after Asami read it; having finished with Flower’s intestines she proceeded to collecting Gumi’s. “They tried their best on that homework.”

“It seems like they did”, Asami agreed. “I actually promised Len a new console if he studies well,” she said, taking another loving look at her son, warmly recalling how his now dead eyes used to glow in anticipation. “And a violin for Rin. She wanted to learn to play it.”

“Ah, so that’s why they proposed we do the homework before getting to the fun,” Tianyi realized, following the trace of viscera onto the bed, taking one of the buckets with her. “They must have been trying to show their appreciation for the promised gifts by making sure they deserved them.”

“I think you're giving them too much credit,” Asami chuckled. “You're probably judging them by your own standards, but knowing my children, they would do something like that just for a laugh, finding the thought that they wouldn’t be around to reap the well earned reward so amusing it turned the efforts put into it from a tedious chore into all fun and play.”

“Now that you put it that way, that sounds more like them,” Tianyi agreed, recalling the twin’s playful attitude; as she found the upper end of Gumi’s intestine still attached to her stomach, she decided to cut that organ out all together. “But either way it means they were really looking forward to those gifts.”

“Of course they were,” Asami confirmed. “What kind of mother would I be if I didn't know what my children dreamed of?”

“Just by knowing what nice people they were, I can see you made a great mother,” Tianyi assured. “Speaking of seeing, is there any more viscera left?” the girl wondered, cluelessly feeling around on the bed.

“No, looks like you've collected all of it,” Asami noticed. “I can handle the rest of the cleaning, so you should probably go home before it gets dark.”

“I can still help,” Tianyi insisted, although for now she put the bucket on the floor next to the other and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You’ve helped enough,” Asami ensured the girl. “Since you’re not dead, your family will worry.”

“That I wouldn’t want,” Tianyi agreed and picked up her phone. “Okay then, XiaoAI, call a taxi home please.”

“Calling a taxi,” the phone answered. “From: Current location. To: Home.”

“By the way,” Asami said, “exactly why are you not dead? I mean, everyone else is.”

“No one really asked me to kill myself,” Tianyi shrugged. “If there were anyone who would be happier with my death than their own, then I’d be happy to oblige.”

“Well, I could...” Asami suggested hesitantly.

“Just not because they pity me,” Tianyi objected, “but only for their own pleasure.”

“I see,” Asami nodded. “You’re truly an angel, aren’t you?”

“Why, maybe I am,” Tianyi gave the woman a most pure smile. “I mean, thank you for the kind words.”

“You know,” Asami suggested, “with such an attitude you might even live long enough to have children of your own.”

“That would be nice,” Tianyi agreed. “Maybe I’ll even get to see them die? Though I guess I won’t be able to actually see it, will I?” the girl chuckled.

“Oh, right,” Asami realized. “Stand up please, so I can help you dress.”

Tianyi obeyed and Asami helped her put on her while and blue airy dress, matching arm warmers and black socks of different length, all of which had been tossed over the clothes rack along with the other guests’ garments. Just as they finished, Tianyi’s phone informed her that the taxi had arrived.

“Okay, which one’s your school bag?” Asami asked, looking at a pile of them beside the table where the children must have done their homework.

“The one with the Tian Dian charm,” Tianyi answered.

“You mean this white spherical creature with a single wing?” Asami assumed.

“Yes, that one,” Tianyi confirmed. “Cute, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Asami said, handing the girl her bag. “Now wait just another moment, I’ll grab the trash to throw out on the way.”

With that she took Rin’s head from Len’s dick and put it in one of the buckets full of viscera, pressing it down a bit so the head fit inside, then took Rin’s torso from behind Len’s back and under her arm, letting her son’s body fall on the bed as if in tired satisfaction, and finally grabbed the two buckets one in each hand.

“Okay, now hold onto my hem and let’s go,” Asami instructed.

They had to stop for a moment in the entryway for Tianyi to put on her boots, one blue and the other white, while Asami didn’t bother herself with footwear or any more clothes to add to the apron she was wearing, as she was going only as far as the dumpster a few houses away. So as soon as the woman took a step from the warm inside onto the crisp snow crunching under her bare feet the freezing air immediately sent pleasant chills over her body, and, taking a look at her companion, Asami was glad to see the girl shivering and having goosebumps, clearly enjoying the refreshing weather as much as she did. Spotting the taxi waiting on the road, Asami led Tianyi to the car and opened the front door for her.

“Cute eyeholes,” the driver gave the girl a complement, as she got inside.

“Thank you,” Tianyi smiled. “If you want, you can use them instead of my mouth on the way,” she suggested, bending down towards the man’s dick.

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?” Asami reminded.

Tianyi drew herself back up and gave the woman as a puzzled expression as she managed with her eyes missing.

“The grater,” Asami pointed out.

“Ah! Sorry,” Tianyi couldn’t see it, but she’d left a trail of blood from the house to the car. “I totally forgot about it,” she said, taking the kitchen appliance out of her tattered pussy.

“Well then, good bye,” Asami said, taking the grater from the girl’s hands and shoving it up her own ass as she needed both hands for the buckets.

“Good bye,” Tianyi replied, letting the woman close the door for her before returning her attention to the driver.

As the car drove away, Asami resumed her way to the dumpster. The biting wind was getting stronger and the clouds were piling up in the sky, promising an impending blizzard, and it made the woman wonder if after dealing with the children’s bodies she should make use of the pleasant weather and visit the local park to take a swim in its lake. She used to go there with her children all the time. In summer their favourite game was to take turns drowning themselves and having the other twin breathe life back into them mouth to mouth, considering whichever would fail to resuscitate the other to lose the game, but the twins’ restless spirit never let them properly finish it, as they would get bored and switch to something else halfway through.

And in winter the twins would get one of them underwater floating up flat against the ice while the other would lay on top of the lake just above them, and the two would just stay like that, each feasting their eyes on the image of the other visible through the crystal clear ice superposed onto their own reflection, imagining the surface to be a magical mirror that merged them both into one, until the bottom twin eventually ran out of breath. Asami could bet either of them would have loved to be left to drown so that they never got to leave such a merged state, but apparently at the same time neither wanted to lose the resuscitation game, so they ended up bringing each other back to life anyway.

Then for the times when the ice was not transparent, making it impossible to see anything underwater, as not a single ray of light could get there, the twins had another game they loved even more, as they got to act in favor of and not against each other. In this one they would dive into two ice holes at the opposite ends of the lake with lockable ankle weights preventing them from rising back to the surface, then walk on the bottom seeking for each other in the impenetrable darkness, as each would carry a key to the other’s weight. When they first came up with this idea, Asami considered it to be just a fun way the twins had chosen to kill themselves, aiming to spend their final moments reveling in the overwhelming longing for each other, the futility of which only made it better, elevating it to the level of utmost despair, further enhanced by all the surrounding cold and darkness. 

So she’d bought them those weights and helped to put them on, then after watching her children disappear under the ice she went straight home with a clear conscience, collecting their clothes on the way to not litter the shore. Asami had been certain her children were no longer alive by the time she got home, so when she saw them come back in the middle of the night after they’d taken the chance of not being supervised to play outside until they got tired, with hypothermia making them as pale as ghosts, for a moment she almost believed in the afterlife. If only Asami had known her children would be able to actually make it out alive, she would have never bought them those ankle weights, because it ended up being a huge pain getting them back from the bottom of the lake every time.

Luckily, they didn’t play like that too often, as usually there were enough other children at the lake to engage the twins in their own more conventional games, sometimes just swimming around under the ice, sometimes going for underwater tag or blind man’s buff depending on its transparency. And when the weather was right with a blizzard like the one starting to build up right now, the children would excitedly get out of the water, foregoing getting any clothes back on or at least drying their bodies up, and merrily chase each other on the surface of the lake through the virtually opaque swirling snow that turned the ice holes into insidious traps.

Reminiscing about her children’s innate ability to draw fun from every moment of life or death, Asami almost walked past the dumpster. Children might be a happy burden, but certainly not a light one, so Asami breathed a sigh of relief when she could finally drop her daughter's body into the container before burying it under two buckets worth of viscera with Rin’s head mixed in. Just to think that some mere hour ago this head was full of hopes and aspirations, optimistically gazing into the future that held limitless possibilities, with each day bringing new joys and discoveries. And now look at her – with her unseeing eyes staring into space Rin had become entirely detached from the world and bereft of any sign of past liveliness, not a single thought would ever cross her mind again, not a single feeling would ever touch her heart, as her whole life was now not ahead, but behind her, complete and fulfilled. She could not even experience the joy of her own death, that very death rendering her unable to experience anything. But knowing the twins' playful attitude all their life, Asami had no doubts that for them such a paradox had merely served as the biggest source of amusement on its own. In a similar manner Rin’s remains turning from a part of an elaborate composition into just another piece of trash was only enhancing the beauty of that masterpiece.

A putrid smell made Asami peel her gaze away from her late daughter and notice an unkempt bum in dirty rags having come up looking to dumpster dive. That made her think how with five more bodies to go she could really use a man’s help. Which would also come in handy in getting pregnant again, because, drawing inspiration from the twins, Asami decided to arrange herself to die in childbirth. After all, now that she knew from experience just how much happiness having children could bring, the prospect of not being around for that joy became too amusing to resist.


End file.
